Forum:Chloe and Daniel Peterson
Category:Archived Claim 'Daniel Peterson' This character will belong to Apolloskid *'Name:' Daniel Peterson *'Gender:' Male *'God Parent Choice 1:' Invidia *'God Parent Choice 2:' Venus *'God Parent Choice 3:' Minerva *'Cohort Choice 1:' Fifth Cohort *'Cohort Choice 2:' Third Cohort *'Age:' 15 *'Appearance:' He has black hair, brown eyes and is quite pale. *'Personality: '''He is loyal, cold, many call him emotionless, and he is often very cruel. He is only freindly to Chloe. *'History:' Daniel was born to Anthony Peterson and a goddess, while his cousin, Chloe was born to Joe Peterson, Anthonys brother, and a goddess. : Daniel grew up with his mortal dad, he lived near his cousin and their mortal parents often visited each other. Chloe's dad was a famous company owner and was very rich. While his dad worked in a school. Daniel's dad didn't have as much money as his brother but he had enough to be able to buy many nice things for Daniel. His uncle never had any time for Chloe so she spent more time with Daniel and his dad. He loved Chloe and Chloe loved him they were more like brother and sister then cousins. Daniel'd godly parent had told Anthony everything about the roman gods and the monsters and even about Camp Jupiter. So as Daniel and Chloe grew up Anthony told them more and more about the roman gods and monsters even tough he didn't know who Chloe's godly parent was. : Daniel and Chloe then started a primary school called Red Willow Primary School, The other kids were quite nice to them at the start but then they got bullied by a large group of bullies, so they other kids followed their lead. Daniels only freind was Chloe, so they began be horrible to the kids back. Daniel always had to get his revenge, for some reason he just had to, and Chloe helped him get it. Chloe could make all the other kids unlucky, she could make them trip, fall over and slip. The bullies started to stay away for a while as they knew that Daniel and Chloe were dangerous. When ten Chloe was diagnosed with ADHD and Daniel with Dyslexia. Anthony told Daniel everything when he was 13, Chloe dad told her everything as well. When Chloe was 14, she became goth and became more b*tchy as her oarent had no time for her. Then they found an AMAZING den in an abandoned building, when they were 15. A hellhound had hunted them out and attacked them, luvkily a group of questing demi-gods found them, killed the hellhound and helped them home. : Eventually, Lupa's wolves found them while they were in their den. They took them to the wolf house. They trained there for a year, then were sent to Camp Jupiter, where they were claimed. Chloe was given twin Imperial gold swords while Daniel had an Imperial gold sword. *'Weapons:' An Imperial gold sword, called Revenge/Matchmaker/Owl 2011 young men hairstyle picture_teen boy hairstyles.PNG|Daniel 'Chloe Peterson' '''This character will belong to Legend1eel' *'Name:' Chloe *'Gender:' Female *'God Parent Choice 1:' Fortuna *'God Parent Choice 2:' Venus *'God Parent Choice 3:' Minerva *'Cohort Choice 1:' Third Cohort *'Cohort Choice 2:' Second Cohort *'Age:' 16 *'Appearance:' Chloe has long red hair and blue eyes, she is pale and has lots of pericings, her fashion is goth. She is always wearing heavy make-up and leather. *'Personality:'Chloe is bossy, comanding and demanding. Everyone does what she says and thats how she likes it. But she is feircly loyal, and freindly to her cousin, Daniel. *'History: ' Chloe was born to Joe Peterson and a goddess, while her cousin, Daniel, was born to Anthony Peterson, Joe’s brother, and a goddess. ' Chloe grew up in New York with her mortal dad, she lived quite near her cousin and their mortal parents often visited each other. Her mortal parent was a company manager and was quite rich. So she was given many toys, and other things, but she didn’t want the, she just wanted to be normal not the rich posh kid. Her parent was always busy and never really had any time for her, so as she got older she spent more time with her uncle and her cousin instead of her dad. Chloe’s godly parent told her mortal parent about everything and Daniels godly parent told Anthony everything to. So as she grew up her uncle told her more and more about the roman gods and monsters even though he did not know who Chloe’s godly parent was. Chloe and Daniel both started a primary school called Red Willow Primary School. The other kids were quite nice to her at the start but then she got bullied by a large group, so the other kids followed their lead. Her only friend was Daniel, so they began being horrible to the kids back. Daniel always had his revenge and Chloe helped him get it. For some reason she could make all the other kids fall over, slip, and other things that made the kids very unlucky. The bullies then stayed away for a while as they knew that Chloe and Daniel could hurt them back. When ten she was diagnosed with ADHD. Her parent eventually told her everything, when she was thirteen. When she was fourteen, she became a Goth and became more b*tchy as her parent had no time for her. Then she and Daniel found an amazing den in an abandoned building when they were fifteen. A hellhound hunted them out and attacked, luckily a group of demi-gods on a quest killed them hellhound and helped them home. Eventually, Lupa's wolves found them while they were in the building. They knew what the wolves were there to do. So she and Daniel followed them. They led them to the Wolf House. Chloe and Daniel trained at the Wolf House for a year, and then were sent to Camp Jupiter, where they were claimed. Chloe was given twin Imperial Gold Daggers, while Daniel had an Imperial gold sword. *'Weapons: Twin Imerial gold daggers called Fortune and Disaster Chloe.jpg|Chloe ---- So, as Chloe is finished, she is claimed. I will claim Daniel when he is done. ~ User:LoveCatsOwls OK ~ Apolloskid, you have 5 days to do Daniel's history. ~ User:LoveCatsOwls